100 themes: an anthology
by lexingtonstar
Summary: So I found a 100 theme challenge and decided to use the pairing I've been working on for quite a while, it's a bunch of stories using kyouya and my oc Elizabeth, it's a bunch of stories from different story lines, some AU's, some have nothing to do with each other, some are just little scenes, please do enjoy c:
1. 1 Names

Kyouya was beginning to panic, he knew he should've remembered her name, he should've but he didn't. And now she was headed straight for him, the most frivolous, obnoxious woman he could think of, the wife of one of the major benefactors for his father's company….. And for the life of him, he could not remember her name. It might have started with a k, though it could have also been an m, but it was too late, there she was.

"Kyouya my dear!" the woman chirped "How HAVE you been? Taking after your brother's I see, oh how adorable!" Kyouya grimaced internally, adorable isn't exactly a word he would use to describe himself. He managed to smile politely and chuckle. "I've been just fine ma'am; my brother's do indeed set a fine example for me." The woman tittered with laughter and hushed him. "Oh please Kyouya darling, we've met on several occasions, you should be on a first name basis by now!"

This is exactly what he was afraid was going to happen. Now what?

The woman stared at him expectantly, her head cocked to the side. Kyouya sighed, he was going to have to admit his indiscretion. Before Kyouya could speak he felt an arm slip under his and pull him to the side,

"I'm afraid he's going to have to leave for a bit , you see he promised me a dance and has kept me waiting for far too long!" Came a voice from the side.

Kyouya looked to see a girl he had seen quite a few times around the academy, an exchange student from America he believed… though what was her name? Damn it, not again. Mrs. Kodoma fluttered happily and excused the couple to be on their way, allowing the girl to lead him off to the dance floor. This was the first time Kyouya had, had a chance to really look at her, he was surprised to see her hourglass frame sway underneath the royal blue dress in such a way he wasn't used too.; He noticed the freckles across the bridge of her nose and her brown curls cascading down the gentle curve in her back, and tried not the notice the way her generous bust pressed against his chest.

"Aren't you going to ask my name?" she chuckled, her blue eyes questioning him. Kyouya was taken aback by the question; he'd forgotten he didn't know it.

"Ah, forgive me for my impertinence miss?"

She laughed brightly "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Williams, though everyone calls me Liz."

"Liz… That's quite an interesting name."

"Well let's just hope you remember this one."


	2. Hardship

Second installment, what what! i'm sorry if this one sucks, my stories are always open to me crying at how bad it is and changing it. enjoy this one c:

The bed creaked under Kyouya's weight as he sat down. His head rested in his hands as he attempted to deal with what his day had brought him. His father had asked him to come observe the inner workings of their more local hospitals, leaving him to wander about the corridors of the building alone for a good part of the day. It hadn't bothered him, growing up with the family business he had never been disturbed by hospitals as some are , walking the halls even seemed calming , giving him a chance to clear his head after the long day. Soon he happened upon an ajar door leading to the office of one of the head surgeons, hearing voices inside he stopped by the door and began to listen.

"Please sir! Please, she has to have the treatment, she could die without it!" a man urged desperately. Kyouya could feel his body immediately tensed up at the sound of tears in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ito but without sufficient ability to continue payment, we cannot continue treating your wife." The surgeon replied stonily.

A sharp sob could be heard from outside. "_Please _doctor, I don't care if we're in debt, if we're making payments for the rest of our lives, as long as she has a life to pay for!"

"I apologize but that's not an option. Here at the Ootori General Hospital we offer premiere service, but we cannot simply treat those incapable of paying. Regrettable yes, but there's nothing we can do without the next installment."

The air was heavy with silence and the occasional staggered breathe before the man responded. "I…would have to sell our business… it's been in my family for three generations."

"As I've said sir without the funds we cannot treat your wife, if that's what it takes then I suggest you find a way to make it work." The room became silent for a while longer before the man choked out a pitiful "yes."

Kyouya could hear the conversation proceed to the matter of paperwork before he tore himself from the wall and continued down the passageway toward the front lobby. When he arrived home he instantly found himself on his bed, trying to find a reason to remain composed. He had been aware of the business tactics his father used for quite a while but never before had he witnessed the effects of them. He held his face in his hands for what felt like an eternity, going over the event in his head until he began to feel lightheaded. *beep-beep* Kyouya groaned. He looked over toward his phone lying open across the bed, the screen lighting up with a message. He reached over and picked it up, the bright light causing him to blink before reading the text.

It was from Liz "Yo, where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere after last period." A sigh escaped his lips; he had forgotten to tell her where he was going to be.

"I was at one of my father's hospitals, I was asked to observe for a day" he typed out. His finger hovered over the button before finally pressing send and tossing the phone back across the bed and soon following suite. He pressed one of his pillows to his face , begging it to block out the rest of the day for him. *beep-beep* his hand crawled over to the device and brought it to his face.

"Ooooo look at you being all grown up, how'd it go? Good I hope c: " Kyouya stared at the screen blankly before urging his fingers to respond.

"It wasn't what you would call pleasant."

. *beep-beep*

"Not so good huh? Do you want to talk about it or would a hug work better?"

"I'm not sure…."

*beep-beep*

"I'll be over in about twenty minutes, don't you go dying before I get there." Kyouya couldn't help but smile; he put the phone on his chest and closed his eyes, finally starting to relax.

"Kyouya? Hey Kyouya, you awake? Did you seriously fall asleep? Fucking...of course you did..." Elizabeth sighed and sat down next to kyouya's unconscious form. She let out a small laugh and retrieved the glasses that had become skewed on his face, brushing some hair out of his face. She had to admit she loved when she caught him sleeping; it seemed to be the only time he completely relaxed. Kyouya let out a deep breath, interrupting the quiet and rolled over toward Elizabeth, letting his arm fall over her lap with a muffled thud. Liz remained still until she heard kyouya's sleep heavy breathing start again; she let out an exasperated sigh and began stroking his hair.

"I'll just wait here until you wake up then… silly man." She smiled, bending over and kissing his forehead softly.


End file.
